


Just For Tonight, Hold Me Close

by Loveless_Loveagain



Category: Ava's Demon
Genre: Fingering, First Times, Gil Has Seahorse anatomy, M/M, Marijuana, Oral Sex, Porn Without Plot, Shotgunning, mostly - Freeform, psudo-canonverse, some religious talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 18:03:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20030053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveless_Loveagain/pseuds/Loveless_Loveagain
Summary: During a pitstop on an unnamed planet, Odin decides to have a smoke while lending Gil a helping hand in relaxation.





	Just For Tonight, Hold Me Close

It was a surprisingly quiet night that night; Odin had managed to get their transport pod to change course, and a few hours they were landing on a pit stop planet unowned by Titan. Unfortunately, with no money and Gil’s newly founded criminal record, laying low was their only option. 

After finding a shelter for them to stay at the problem arose to the non-allowance of mixed gendered board. Maggie fussed; not wanting to be left alone with Ava but Gil talked her down, saying that they were finding a way off the planet tomorrow anyway. 

“I promise, I won’t hurt you…”

“Yeah, and how do I know you’re telling the truth?” Maggie snapped, and Gil gently touched her back to gain her attention. She blushed lightly, but her lips pursed closed to let him speak. Gil smiled to her and gestured to the oddly symmetrical doors on either side of the main entrance. 

“We both got the same room number on each side so only a wall is keeping us all separated. We aren’t too far, so please don’t worry.” He said quietly. Odin nodded in agreement, looking to ava, as if to let her know that he didn’t think she’d be the one to start any issues. 

“J-just knock on t-the door or c-call us if you n-need us.” He added and Ava nodded to him. Maggie scoffed at Odin’s words, but she seemed to be placated for now. 

“Yeah, we won’t need you Odin.” She said curtly before snatching the room key from Ava’s hands.

She shouted a night to them as she headed inside and Ava looked back to them, quickly saying goodnight to them before hurrying after her friend. Odin waved them off and looked to Gil. 

“You think they’re gonna be okay?” 

“They haven’t exploded yet, but we’ll see.” Gil murmured, already mulling about the worries he had for himself. Odin sighed softly, but patted Gil lightly on the shoulder. Gil jumped slightly, and Odin pulled away, muttering an apology. 

“W-well we had better get inside.” He said, leading the way into the board. 

The room was small; having a closet and a small bathroom with one shower next to the toilet next to the sink. There was a dresser and against the wall perpendicular to the wall were two cots and a little table between them. Gil made a face, dropping the small bag he had with him down beside one of the cots. 

“Well, it’s not the nicest lodgings I’ve ever had.” He said, sitting down on the cot while Odin inspected the closet and dresser drawers. 

“I-it was free so I c-can’t complain.” 

There were a few beats of silence between them, and Odin set his stuff down beside the free cot, setting himself down on it with a quiet sigh. He pulled off his boots, tucking them under the bed before standing up once again. He reached back and tugged on the back of his shirt, pulling it over his shoulders and effectively off his body. As he was heading to the bathroom he reached down to start fiddling with his belt, when he heard Gil gasp quietly. He paused, looking back to the man with a start. 

“W-what’s wrong?” He asked, and Gil covered his mouth with his palm, pointedly averting his gaze from him. 

“Oh nothing. Sorry, don’t mind me.” He mumbled, waving him off and Odin’s shoulder’s fell a bit. 

“Uh, alright. U-um, I’m gonna g-go shower; do you need t-to use the bathr-room?” He asked and Gill shook his head, now managing to look at him. He didn’t know why he looked like he was struggling though. Oh well, not his problem he guessed. He walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind him, turning on the shower while he undressed completely. He hung his clothes off the sink and stepped into the shower, ignoring the still far too cold water pelting his skin. It’d been a while since he had gotten to shower, and he was going to enjoy himself. 

Gil laid in bed, counting the number of letters were in his voided Titan pass card until he heard the water turn off in the bathroom. He tucked his pass under his pillow, getting into a comfortable position before Odin opened the door a moment or so later. He heard the rumpling of a towel and his brows twitched slightly in mild confusion. He breathed evenly through his mild embarrassment, ashamed of the things he wondered while Odin meandered about their room. He could imagine what the man looked like nude, couldn’t help but imagine the sizes of things and places about his body. 

He furrowed his brows, pushing the thoughts away while gripping the sheets. He felt a hand on him; light and gentle but definitely there, and he stayed as still as he could. He wasn’t sure what the man was going to do, but he didn’t want to be found out. He felt the blanket be dragged over his body and he opened his eyes when the light between their cots turned off and he glanced back when he heard the man open a window. Odin was moving to sit down on his bed, holding a long wooden pipe to his chest. He was wearing loose pants and a towel around his bare shoulders. Gill swallowed dryly, shifting slightly under the covers. Odin paused when he noticed Gil moving in his own bed and Gil bit his lip. He figured he might as well get to another more comfortable spot for viewing and so after a little more maneuvering, he settled and Odin let out a soft breath of relief before sitting down on his own bed. Gil closed his eyes, listening to the man pack and light his pipe and take a puff. 

He didn’t know why he felt so interested in the man, but the last few nights had been uncomfortably stuffy and very full of his current roommate’s face. Through slitted eyelids he watched the man smoke a few more slow puffs from his pipe. He was thankful the lights were out now, the darkness helping him feel more hidden. He continued to watch as Odin smoked quietly to himself, watching the light from each match gently illuminate the hard and soft curves of his face. He took even breaths, his chest rising as he pulled and his eyes slipped closed as he pulled the pipe from his lips. He held for a moment before releasing the thick white smoke, the scent akin to that of a musky spice. Gil’s own eyes closed as he breathed in what little wafted into the room. 

He felt like he recognized the scent, but something about it coming from Odin made it feel sweeter. He unconsciously let out a soft humming sigh, effectively catching Odin’s attention. 

“Gil?” the man asked as smoke continued to escape from his nose and lips. Gil flinched slightly, his cheeks reddening, and he scrunched his face a little under the covers. Odin watched him, arching a brow before leaning to tap out the ash from his pipe. 

“I-If you’re awake you c-can just say so.” He murmured out calmly, opening the long cylinder container from his lap. Gil pursed his lips, knowing he’d been caught spying and he moved to sit up. 

“I’m sorry-“

“Did I wake you up?” Odin asked and Gil blinked. 

“Wake me- No? No, not at all-“ He coughed lightly into his fist to clear his throat as well as his head before scratching the back of his neck. “I had just barely dozed off, you’re fine.” He assured and Odin nodded, picking small buds of a purple plant from the cannister and crumbling it in is hand. 

“Do you m-mind the s-smoke?” he asked, lifting his pipe to punctuate his question and Gill shook his head, crossing his legs before him. Odin nodded again, looking down to his work as he continued to pack his bowl. There was a few beats of silence between them and Gil felt his cheeks heating up more and more by the second. 

“S-so-“ Gil started, “What are you smoking?” He asked, watching Odin press the purple flower firmer in the bowl. 

“A strain of purple haze. Want some?” 

Gil rose his brows. Marijuana? Followers weren’t really supposed to use drugs; or really do anything they weren’t told to do, but he knew of the plant and its effects. He figured, well, it wasn’t /dangerous/ and in terms of legality, he wasn’t legal anymore anyway. 

“Um…” he trailed and Odin pulled his hand back. 

“Okay, y-you don’t-“

“No!” Gil exclaimed, making Odin jump a little. Gil scrambled out of his bed, stumbling when the blanket caught around his ankle. He kicked free and half crawled across the floor to his bed. Odin watched him, looking gently amused and he hummed lightly in impress as Gil climbed onto his cot before him.

“I wanna try it.”

Gil was looking at Odin with a determined eye and Odin chuckled lightly, biting the bit of his pipe between his teeth. 

“Decided to live a little?” he asked, lighting another match and lit some of the glittering flower. Gil watched him, a little breathless at how close he was now to it. The smell was heavy around them, the air was warm. He watched the ember glow as Odin pulled and he admired the smoke as it swirled up from the cherry. The unburned flower glittered in the moonlight; a light Gil was finding to be very good for Odin as a whole. Odin removed his lips from the bit, inhaling fresh air through his teeth before he relaxed his jaw to let the smoke billow out past his lips. Gil’s throat felt dry watching, his heart even managing to pound against his ribs when Odin’s dark eyes fell back onto him. The man offered the pipe to him, his knuckles brushing against the light blue skin of his hand and Gil took note of the cool purple flesh before he took the wooden thing. 

Odin watched him expectantly, and Gil frowned as he realized he wasn’t entirely sure what he was supposed to do. Odin also seemed to realize this, his brows upturning slightly. 

“O-oh, right. S-sorry.” He stuttered out, reaching out to take the man’s hand around his pipe. Gil felt his spine tingle as the man held his hands; maneuvering his hand around the pipe to properly hold it before his cool hands led the pipe bit up to his lips. 

“I-I’ll light i-it for you, y-you just gotta s-suck-“ he paused at his wording, noticing Gil only deepen in blue color. “B-breathe in till you feel your th-throat burn a little.” He informed and Gil nodded, opening his mouth to take the bit between his teeth. He closed his lips and Odin lit another match, lighting the blackened flower and gently urging Gil to breathe in. Gil focused as he breathed in, feeling the smoke burn deep in his lungs. His eyes watered and he coughed, a cloud of smoke puffing around them with each cough. Odin gave a light laugh, reaching into his bag to offer a bottle of water to him. 

“G-good job, it was a little m-milky.” He complimented and Gil made a face, gulping down water to try and put the fire out in the back of his throat. 

“What does that mean?” Gil croaked and Odin shook his head, pressing his finger into the still smoking pipe to press the ashes down. 

“It m-means you got a d-decent hit. You o-okay?” he asked curiously as Gil seemed to recover from his first hit. Gil nodded, quieting his cough with his elbow. 

“Yeah, I’m fine…” he said gruffly, watching Odin take another puff. He watched the thick smoke escape past his lips and though the grate of the window and he huffed softly. 

“How do you get it to be like that?” he asked, and Odin arched a brow, huffing a quick stream of smoke from his nostrils. 

“L-like what?” 

“Your smoke. It’s so thick.” He commented and Odin shrugged. 

“Practice.” He replied, looking up to the man. His eyes met Gil’s, the gaze lingering for a moment before he averted his gaze. Odin thought to himself for a second before he nudged the man again. 

“I can g-give you a smokier hit, i-if you want.” He offered and Gil furrowed his brows. 

“But I couldn’t-“

“I kn-know a way. I-it’s kind of emb-barrassing though s-so bear with me.” Odin said and Gil noticed a soft lavender flush rise underneath his pale skin as he pulled another match from the small box on the sill. Gil nodded in slight understanding, losing that understanding as Odin lit the pipe again. Odin breathed in and when he pulled away, he held it in his chest. It looked uncomfortable, but Odin didn’t seem othered. However, Odin’s next move was what really surprised him. Odin moved closer, reaching forward to take Gil’s jaw in his hand. His hand was gentle but insistent and Gil stared back at the man with wide eyes. Odin leaned closer, and Gil gulped, letting himself be pulled closer. 

“J-just breathe in.” Odin uttered, managing to hold the smoke in. Gil nodded, understanding now what Odin was doing. He’d heard about it before in passing, but he’d never seen it in practice. His lids fluttered, too embarrassed to keep them open as Odin pulled their lips close. They brushed together and Odin exhaled, signaling Gil to breathe back in. His brows furrowed, the burn sill filling his lungs, but this time his heart was racing more than anything. His head felt light and airy, the scent of the smoke heavy in his nose and head. His lids fluttered open about halfway, enough for him to catch the man giving him a look he couldn’t describe. No one’d ever looked at him like that...

Gil started to cough, and Odin smiled a little, his eyes moving about the soft puffs of smoke about them and he waved it out toward the window. 

“I-I guess that wasn’t as m-milky as I t-thought it would be, I-I think I h-held it too long.” He said, reaching forward to rub Gil’s back as he hunched over himself to cough into his lap. “Y-you okay?” he asked gently, his palm smoothing over the man’s back. Gil felt the yearn in his body to lean into the touch and he cleared his throat. His lungs felt heavy, his mind airy as his hand came up to hold Odin’s wrist for some sort of ground. 

“I want to try again.” He managed and Odin blinked in surprise. 

“R-really?” He asked, “A-are you s-sure? I-I don’t want you t-to push yourself o-or-“ he paused when Gil’s free hand moved to press against his chest. 

“I’m sure.” He said firmly, though he looked to be having trouble looking Odin in the eyes. He was sure; he knew he was. He’d honestly give anything to feel even a brush of Odin’s lips against his again. It made his head feel both too light and much too heavy and his heart felt like it was going to race right out of his chest. This was the closest he’d gotten to this kind of contact, and in the wake of his lost chance, he felt that he deserved at least this touch. Still, the earnest way the man spoke to him made it hard to keep it together, not to mention his partial nudity being quite distracting. 

Odin eyed him, both surprised at his words and suspicious of his actual ability to handle that but something in his touch convinced him he was really okay with it. Still, he was dubious.

“W-well, a-alright I guess,” He started, feeling slightly flustered at Gil’s relieved excitement and he picked his pipe up again. Gil scooted closer, carefully maneuvering so their knees pressed together in a comfortable way. He seemed prepared, and Odin admired his determination. Gil watched Odin bring the pipe up to his lips again, his heart starting to pound again as Odin began to pull from it. The flower crackled as it burned, and Odin let his lungs fill with the smoke. His eyes seemed to glow with the ember, brightly contrasting his dark hair against the light filtering in from outside. Gil watched the bob of his throat and he swallowed as well, resting his hand timidly on Odin’s thigh as he moved in closer. 

Gil felt like he’d been more prepared this time; he knew what to do and how to do it, but he couldn’t be prepared for the way it would feel. He was the one to pull Odin close this time; though he didn’t pull so much as guide Odin’s lips to his own. He let out a quick shaky breath before he breathed in as the man blew out, his brows furrowing as he felt the smoke weigh in his lungs. He was getting used to the burning sensation, finding that it didn’t burn as much when it came from Odin’s lungs. He exhaled more or less smoothly, letting his lungs relax as he did so and he brought his eyes up to meet Odin as they watched him with distracted interest. He was close, held there by Gil’s arm around his neck. His hand was pressed into the cot beside Gil’s hip, and Gil flushed deeply but unabashedly at the closeness between them. He could see the detail of the man’s features, he could feel the soft puffs of breath as they escaped Odin’s lips…that very breath still weighed in his lungs. 

The thought made him feel dreamy, made him long for more. He was so close… The last of the smoke swirled around them, reflecting the light of the satellite above them. All he had to do was tilt his jaw really. He couldn’t hear the man’s voice above his own heartbeat in his ears as he pulled Odin closer to him, closing the space between them unthinkingly. 

Odin seemed surprised at first; his movements uncertain in this situation, and it surprised him even more for the man to pull away as quickly as he did. Gil pressed his hands against Odin’s shoulders. 

Odin watched the man, his own eyes a little wide as Gil floundered before him. 

“I-I’m sorry, I-I don’t know what came over me, I..”

“N-n-no i-it’s okay-“

“Titan what is wrong with me-“

“G-Gil-“

“I’m so sorry, I-I’ve never-“

Gil was starting to curl away from the man and Odin reached to take the man’s hand, gently taking his wrist to keep him close. His own face was burning, but he didn’t want Gil to freak about this. He was thankful that his touch didn’t scare Gil more. He kept Gil’s gaze, offering a little unbothered smile to the man. 

“D-don’t be.” Odin murmured, his fingers gentle around Gil’s wrist. It felt surprisingly frail in his hand and his thumb gently rubbed against the base of Gil’s palm in an attempt at comfort. Gil was quiet now, though he looked to be afraid to look into his eyes again. His face was burning, and he looked like he was trying to hide in his shoulders by bringing them up over his ears. Odin pursed his lips a little in thought before opening his hand so Gil could take it back if he wanted. 

“I-I didn’t m-mind it…” Odin continued, watching Gil’s fingers uncurl in his hand. He reflexively pressed his thumb down into the newly exposed palm and Gil bit his lip. 

“You didn’t?” he asked, and Odin shook his head, pulling his hand away to pick his pipe back up. 

“I’ve never kissed a guy before, b-but it w-wasn’t bad.” He assured, taking a small puff from his pipe with another light of the match. He looked out the window as he lazily let out the smoke, somewhat admiring the stars in the sky. It was nice to know they were real and not a simulation. 

“K-kinda s-short though.” 

Gil blinked at the man’s words and he looked up to him, watching the corners of Odin’s mouth turn up in what he guessed was amusement before the man spoke again. 

“I-I’m saying t-that you c-could have k-kissed me longer.” 

Gil bit his lip at that; feeling butterflies start to swarm in his belly, and he gripped the sheets a little tighter beneath his palms. He wasn’t sure if it was his near death experience or the flower they’d been sharing but he was in the mood to take chances and…experience something better than what he’d been wading through. 

He watched Odin press the ash down again before lighting it and he moved to lean forward when Odin took the hit. Odin eyed the man as he leaned closer, getting his intention rather quickly. His lids lowered as Gil reached to guide him close and he brushed their ips together as he shared his hit once again. Gil breathed in, his eyes slipping closed as the heavy smoke filled his lungs once again. His fingers moved to caress the man’s face on either side, his beard tickling under his palms. He opened his mouth to release the soft white cloud from his lungs, his eyes opening shyly to peer into the face before him. He was met with the cool purple irises and sharp red pupils, soft now in the quiet moonlight. 

Gil’s breath hitched slightly in his throat, his heart thudding before he brought the man closer, his brows furrowing as Odin’s lips fell against his again. His fingers moved into his hair, finding it to be thicker than he would have previously thought, as well as coarser. His lips were so much softer than he would have thought and tasted like spice and ash. Odin’s breath picked up slightly as one kiss turned to two, then more. He tilted his head into it, coaxing a soft keen from Gil’s throat. He moved closer over the man, his hand coming up from Gil’s hip over his side, hiking his shirt and exposing his skin to the cooler air around them. Gil gasped softly, his skin tingling at the rush of and Odin teasingly nipped as his bottom lip. He sucked it between his teeth, teasing the sensitive flesh with his tongue and Gil shuddered. He arched into Odin’s touch, the heat spreading from his head down to his loins. 

“Odin…” He breathed, his fingers knotting in the man’s hair as he kissed lightly from the corner of his mouth to where his ear connected to his jaw. In the heat of it, Gil could still feel the hesitance in Odin’s movements; he could feel the slight tremble in his fingers as he touched questioningly against his heated skin. He took pause when he heard his name, worried he’d pushed too hard. 

“A-are you okay?” He asked softly and Gill nodded quickly, swallowing back the tremble in his voice. 

“Please…I don’t want to stop.” he murmured, though he did appreciate the breaths he could get in while they spoke. He pursed his lips lightly in thought before looking up to the man who still seemed a little unconvinced. He wished he could tell the man the truth; about the dreams he’d been having, about the butterflies he got when he met him first, about how nice running away with him actually sounded but he didn’t want to scare the man away like he seemed to everyone else. 

“We almost lost our lives back at the Titan headquarters and…And I lost everything.” He said softly, raking his nails gently against the man’s scalp. “I want to live a little before I die. I want to feel something in my core, I want to be touched, I…I need this right now…” he tried to explain himself, furrowing his brows while his eyes flinched shut. Odin gently pressed his forehead against Gil’s as he spoke, his hands smoothing down his sides. Gil’s belly butterflies fluttered wildly and he leaned against the man, appreciating the man’s gentle attempt at comfort. 

“O-okay.” Odin murmured quietly and Gil huffed a soft relieved laugh, leaning back as Odin’s hand came up against his chest. He leaned up into another kiss, melting at the softness of it as he was pressed into the cot. Odin loomed over him now, his knee eased between Gil’s thighs and his hand tangled in Gil’s silky hair. Gil curled against the other, quickly becoming breathless as Odin intensified their kiss. Gil felt the man’s tongue against his lip and he allowed him in, keening through his nose as Odin worked his mouth open. Odin returned the keen with a soft hum of pleasure, his hands moving to push up Gil’s shirt. He ran his hands firmly against Gil’s torso, feeling the man roll his body into his palms. Gil brought his knee up on reflex, pressing against the man’s hip and Odin guided it up over him. Gil hugged Odin’s neck, gasping into the kiss as a palm ran over a tender area on his chest. Odin let him breathe, moving to kiss the newly revealed chest before him. 

He held Gil by the ribcage, admiring the pale blue tone of his skin and lean muscle beneath his hands. He would admit, he’d mused about something of a relationship with boys before, but he never dwelled on it, never really allowed it to become a real thought. He would admit, with each kiss and groan from the man beneath him the further his worries felt, and the thoughts were all feeling very good. 

His tongue moved through the valley between the man’s chest muscles, tracing a light line down to his belly and he pressed his thumbs into the man’s hips once he got to the soft pliant flesh. Gil trembled, his back tight as he arched off the bed and his fingers knitted in the man’s hair. His breath hitched, hiccupping as Odin pressed kiss after kiss beneath his belly button, against his hips, along his hemline…His chest heaved lightly, his belly muscles tightening when Odin took the waistline of his pants between his teeth and pulled up on them.

“O-ohh...” he breathed, his thighs trembling as Oden set him down and started to work at his pants button. He took this time to also slip out of the shirt he was barely wearing, and Odin chuckled lightly at his eagerness. He didn’t comment, simply undoing his pants and hooking his fingers around the waistline. He tugged and Gil rolled his hips up to aid in them being removed. He bit his lip, feeling exposed at this rate, but not embarrassed and as Odin leaned back into him, he gladly pulled the man in against him. 

His skin felt hot, the breath between them heavy and desperate. Odin was against him now, having slid between his legs as their kiss pressed Gil against the bed. He held Gil’s hip up against his own, his own eager need welling in his gut and Gil was happy to oblige. In fact, he rolled up into the man above him, swallowing the groan he got in response. He could feel something hot between his legs, hot and hard against him and it only served to excite him even more. He breathed hotly, pressing his tongue against Odin’s as their teeth clacked lightly together and Odin slipped his thumbs underneath Gil’s underwear and slipped them a centimeter or so down. 

Gil shuddered, his nails biting into the man’s flesh and he gave a small moan against Odin’s mouth as the man slipped his hands back, gripping at his rear and holding their hips firmly together. Gil felt his core burn with need, his groin feeling many degrees too hot and far more wet than normal. Odin broke the kiss to graze his teeth against the tender flesh against his jugular, listening to Gil whimper beneath him at the sensation. 

“Hey,” Odin murmured softly against the shell of Gil’s ear. “C-can I take th-these off?” he asked curiously, and Gil flushed deeply, somewhat ashamed at how wet he had gotten and he bit his lip, glancing down at the heated tent in Odin’s sweats. It made his throat feel dry, but his heart told him to keep going. 

“Y-yeah…” he said, pressing his hands against the man’s chest when he started moving and Odin paused, furrowing his brows in confusion. Gil gave him a sheepish look, sitting up a little. 

“But you gotta take yours off too. I don’t want to be the only one naked…It feels undignified.” He mumbled the last bit, looking up for Odin’s reaction. He caught the tail end of the slight surprise, agreement already in Odin’s eyes though that same red-violet blush heating up his cheeks. 

“R-right, y-yeah.” Odin agreed, his muscles tensing when Gil’s hands smoothed down his chest. Gil had seen this much of the man before; taking all the care he could to bandage him properly before. The scars seemed to have healed, well, most of them. The hair was smooth beneath his palms and feeling the taught muscle against his fingertips made the want bubble in his belly. 

“I’ll get yours if you want to get mine?” he offered and Odin pursed his lips, averting his gaze shyly. It was a precious suggestion, but it was fair enough. Gil’s fingertips played at his exposed hipbones and he agreed, humming softly when Gil stole a quick kiss from him. He didn’t think Gil had the capability to be cheeky but there it was. He rose up on his knees and Gil licked his bottom lip nervously, holding the man’s hips as he moved. The tent was much more pronounce when Odin wasn’t sitting, and Odin felt his skin tingle as he started to push them down. It bounced distractingly when They came fully down and Gil couldn’t help but bounce his eyes along with it. 

“U-uh..”

Gill blinked back to reality, seeing Odin giving him the oddest look. 

“Hm?” 

“Y-you’re s-staring.” 

Gil bit his lip, averting his gaze for a moment before straightening up on his knees as well. He moved closer, reaching down to take the man’s hands, leading back in with a soft kiss as he pressed against him. 

“Sorry..” he murmured softly against the man’s lips and Odin scoffed softly at him before pulling him into his arms to kiss him again. He felt the taller man press against him and he was somewhat surprised to not feel…a similar appendage down there but he didn’t really question it much. Big universe and all. 

He kissed softly at the man’s shoulder as he slipped his fingers underneath the elastic of Gil’s underwear and pushed them down, sliding them back up to cup a cheek in each palm once the underwear was around Gil’s knees. Gil jumped a little at the unabashed grab, though he quickly melted into Odin as the man continued to fondle his rear. He rolled his hips back into the man’s hands, letting himself be spread. 

“C-can you, u-um…” Odin murmured softly in his ear, his voice sounding a little strained. He hadn’t really gone this far, but Gil’s continued positive reactions were not only comforting but extremely arousing. “C-can y-you lay down f-for me?” he asked, sliding his hands back around to hold the man’s hips. Gil looked up to him, looking a little far gone but not bothered by any means. He let Odin guide him back down so his head was on the pillows and he laid there, feeling a little exposed. It was Odin’s turn to stare now, his eyes trailing along Gil’s long and lean body in lustful admiration. He knew the girls were wet for this guy, and he couldn’t blame them. Gil flushed down to his shoulders as Odin looked down to his more private parts, bringing an arm over his eyes to try and hide his embarrassment. 

He gasped softly feeling the man’s hands on his thighs, but he didn’t look. He closed his eyes, his breath hitching when the man spread his legs, parting his knees gently before caressing the smooth, gently freckled skin with the whole of his palm. 

Odin kissed at his stomach again, his nose brushing lightly through the fine white hairs leading from his bellybutton down to a tuft of white between his legs. He moved his thighs so that they were over his shoulders and Gil trembled as he anticipated what was going to come next. The closer Odin’s lips got the harder it was for Gil to catch a full breath and it urged him to continue. He caressed Gil’s thighs, sliding his hands up along the sides of the man’s body as he laid down to get comfortable and he smirked lightly watching the man’s body shake from his touch. He looked down to the wet slit before him, watching it twitch with each little stimulation. He hummed, pressing a kiss against the slit beneath the bush and Gil’s thighs spasmed on either side of his head. Gil rasped softly, biting his lip to muffle a whimper as Odin pressed another soft kiss against him. His insides coiled, a low groan escaping past his lips as the flat of Odin’s tongue dragged against him. 

Odin rubbed small circles into Gil’s ribs as he licked and sucked at the softening clasp, his eyes closed as he listened to the man under him. He could tell Gil was trying to keep quiet, his voice choking off abruptly every few breaths before he’d groan into his hand to try and muffle the sound. 

When Odin brought his fingers down to mouth level, Gil let out a moan from his belly, arching back up off the bed. Odin separated the lips with his thumb and forefinger, dragging his tongue over the wet blue folds on the inside. He glanced up through his lashes to watch the man writhe stiffly into the bed, his hips trembling as they rolled up into his mouth for more. 

Gil was undone, hiding his mouth in the pillow he clutched to his head. He bit into the soft material, moaning deep and long into the pillow. He felt the man’s fingers prodding at him and he took a shuddering breath in when they dipped inside. 

“O-oh! O-Odin- ngh-“ Gil’s thighs trembled, jumping with each slow pass of Odin’s fingers over his entrance. He reached down, and Odin pulled his head back from the man, only to be met with the most desperate sound of loss he’d heard. Gil’s fingers tangled in his hair and he flushed looking over the other. Gil looked like he’d been betrayed, his chest heaving at the overstimulation, but his brow knitted in need and mild irritation. 

“Please..” Gil breathed out, pressing his lips open for the other with a small jolt. Odin bit his lip with a small nod, closing his eyes as he returned his mouth onto the other. He sucked softly, earning a whimper from the man and he swirled his tongue, humming in soft apology against the other. He pressed his fingers together and pressed his fingers deeper into the soft and pliant area. Gil near sobbed in pleasure as Odin slid his fingers almost all the way to his knuckle and he groaned as his body clenched around them. Odin furrowed his brows, feeling his own shudder spark down his spine and he spread his fingers deep inside the other. 

The hand holding his lips apart moved over Odin’s face and into his hair and Odin groaned softly as the fingers pulled tightly at his hair. 

Gil’s moans warbled and were soon muffled as Odin moved his hand, his fingers curling up against his warm inner walls and opening the man up with ease. He circled his tongue about the man’s folds, feeling him tighten and tremble around his fingers. His hand dripped onto his cot, and he kept at it with vigor, feeling the heat between his legs grow heavier. 

He felt the man tug on his hair, and he looked up at him with a soft hum and it became clear what was up. He could see the impending O on Gil’s face and he couldn’t help but smile up at him before dragging his tongue back down against the wet folds with a soft groan. Gil whimpered out Odin’s name at the lack of pause, the heat building up very quickly in the pit of his pouch. 

“O-odin, Oh!Din w-w-wait hah-! I’I’m gonna…” he wheezed out, knowing that if he actually spoke it would absolutely give them away to the girls next door. He curled his toes against Odin’s back, panting hotly while the man drummed his fingers against a tender area on the inside. He warned the man again and Odin kissed his thigh gently, hugging it to his cheek as he continued to work his hand. 

“I-it’s okay…I w-wanna s-see you do it.” He replied to the man, kissing his hip as it jerked up against him. Gil rolled his head back with a low groan, his thighs closing up a little around the man as his insides spasmed around him. He sobbed out the man’s name as Odin fingered him through it, the noises becoming even wetter as Gil released his seed. It dripped out of him down Odin’s fingers as they slowed their pace inside. He twitched, moaning softly as Odin pilled his fingers smoothly out of him. He ran his slick fingers along the folds, licking it from his lips with a soft pleasured hum. He ran his hands up the length of Gil's thighs, maneuvering himself over the man again to press a soft kiss to his chest. He pressed against the other, coaxing a soft shudder from Gil as he came down from his orgasm. 

“G-gil?” he murmured, pressing a soft kiss against his collarbone while he ran his hands along his cooling skin. Gil just nodded, lifting his arms and hugging the man closer to him. 

“Y-yeah, go ahead..” he breathed, complying with the man as he lifted his leg to open him up. He hugged Odin closer as the man reached down to stroke his hand along his length and his breath hitched as the hot tip pressed against his entrance. He bit his lip as the man guided himself further inside, taking Gil’s mouth against his own to stifle both their noises. He groaned softly as he sunk himself deep into the other, seating himself to the hilt with relative ease. Gil’s insides trembled around him, clenching as their hips pressed together. 

Odin cursed softly in Gil’s ear and Gil choked out a groan as he held the man against him. He buried his face in the crook of the man’s neck, gripping his hair tight as his body started to rock softly. 

“Oh…f-fuah!” Gil groaned softly in the man’s mouth with a returning kiss, the noise bouncing as Odin fell into an easy rhythm. The man rested a hand on the back of Gil’s thigh, keeping him open with each stroke. His breathing hiccupped, his eyes pricking with tears of overstimulation. “O-Odin i-it’s so good...” he rasped out softly, feeling the heat start to return. 

Odin panted hotly into the man’s hair, his noises hitching in his throat as he moved. Gods, he couldn’t believe how hot he felt with the man. He felt so familiar, his insides swallowing him up desperately while gushing sweetly around him. His voice was intoxicating, his body was dizzying and oh so sweet. He drowned in Gil’s desperate keens and breathy moans, the noises lapping hungrily at his eardrums. 

The cot creaked under them, their bodies clapping wetly together as Odin continued, though he soon grew tired of the position and he pulled out with a soft hiss through his teeth. 

“H-hey-“ Gil complained, trying to blink out of his haze as Odin moved from him. He felt the man’s hands smooth over his torso and he shuddered lightly, his lids fluttering shut. “Why’d you stop?” 

“I-I wanna…” Odin trailed, panting softly as he watched the man try to come back from his haze. He touched over his chest and caressed his neck, running his thumb along his smooth jaw. “I w-want to w-watch you on t-top…” Odin managed, and Gil felt his core clench at the idea. He nodded and Odin helped flip them over so that Odin was lying on the cot and Gil was looming above him. 

“H-hah..” Gil breathed softly, his eyes eating up the man beneath him. He was so hard inside, his pouch throbbing as he eyed the man’s length and he moved to straddle the other. Odin guided his hips, inhaling shakily when he felt the man’s long fingers wrap around his cock and he watched as Gil rose over him. He smoothed his hands over Gil’s thighs, biting his lip before sighing in pleasure as the man’s heat engulfed him again. 

“O-oh f-fuck.” He groaned, rolling his head back a little as Gil started to move on top of him. His insides were so soft and so wet around him, it felt like Gil’s body didn’t want to let him go. He ran his hand along the length of Gil’s tense thighs while Gil used his chest as leverage, and he watched the pleasure overtake the man once again. 

The new angle was magical for Odin, letting him not only feel the deepest parts he could reach of the man bus also allowing him to properly enjoy the man’s expressions and reactions. His cheeks and shoulders were bathed in a deep blue blush, his skin sheened with the sweat of exertion and pleasure. He was quieter now, his previous sobbing moans replaced with whimpering keens and soft gasps that trembled from his parted lips. Odin moved his hands about the man’s body, warmly caressing his skin before he noticed that Gil seemed to have trouble getting his long legs to properly cooperate with the position. They slowed, trembling too hard to keep lifting him in long strokes and so he sat deep on the man with a low groan and started to grind it deeper inside. His insides clenched tightly as the already quick and needy grid turned to a scooping jerk and Gil’s breathing choked off as he trembled around him. 

Gil wheezed out the man’s name, his fingers curled in Odin’s chest hair, earning a soft hiss from the man. He chided the other, pulling the man down against him and stopping his movement. 

“R-r-relax…y-you’re gonna come t-too fast.” Odin panted out feeling the man losing steam quickly at that pace. He felt the man clench wantonly around him and he pressed kisses to his neck and shoulder, running his hands down the length of Gil’s back. The man seemed impatient but not against a quick second and he settled down against him with a soft sigh. His body continued to pull on the man’s cock, his insides aching for him to continue and Odin groaned quietly through his nose. He didn’t want to come yet, but Gil was making it hard to have a choice. 

Odin himself didn’t feel too far off from his own orgasm; the pit of his gut feeling tight as the coil in his loins threatened to go off. He reached to gently smooth his hands over the man’s ass, biting his lip as Gil moaned into his ear. He held him apart, feeling his hips tremble as they shifted. He pressed a kiss to his earlobe, taking it between his teeth. He tightened his grip a little bit, spreading his legs a bit and setting his ankles into the mattress. 

“I-I’m g-gonna go s-slow, o-kay?” he asked, kissing his shoulder as the man’s arms wound around his head. Gil nodded, his brows furrowed, and his eyes closed as he hugged the man’s head closer to him. He let out a shuttering whimper as Odin pulled his hips back, gasping softly as Odin rolled up into him. 

“A-ah ah…” he breathed, grunting softly against Odin’s temple as he hid his face in his hair. He held his hips as still as he could while Odin moved, letting himself be cradled in his arms. His body trembled, his mind feeling like static and he groaned, his eyes rolling up a little as Odin steadily picked up his pace. Odin huffed through his nose as he moved, now clapping Gil down into his thrusts with a low groan building in his belly. This position felt almost too indulgent for him; the man’s body warm and cooperative in his arms and his voice sweet in his ear. 

Their bodies smacked wetly together now, Gil gushing inside with each well-placed thrust. Odin groaned, leaning his head into Gil as the man hugged him closer and Gil started to babble breathlessly into his ear. He wanted the man to go harder, to thrust it in deeper…he felt so stirred up inside and he wanted more. He pulled back just enough to take the man’s mouth against his once again, gasping out in pleasure when Odin gave him what he asked. He felt his cock throb inside, and he groaned, his hips shuddering in Odin’s hands. 

“C-cuh a-ah! C-come inside me…!” He whimpered out, wanting to take all the man had. He wanted to make a mess, he wanted to lose himself for just a moment…He’d craved this before; imagined it on some lonely nights before, wondered what it would feel like to be stirred up and unloaded into. His eyes rolled a little as the man gave a particularly deep thrust at that.

“O-oh O-Odin I’m gonna come.” He gasped out, gripping now at the sheet as the heat gathered heavily in the pit of his belly. 

Now, in a more logical state of mind, Odin would have questioned Gil’s decision to allow him to shoot his load inside on the first time and he did think of it briefly, but he didn’t really care what Logic had to say about this situation.

Logic had no place here. 

His hands guided the man’s hips down against him, his stomach burning as he worked his body up to meet the others and he felt Gil’s insides tighten desperately onto him. He grunted, biting not gently but hard enough to be too painful into Gil’s shoulder to try and muffle his own groan as he gave a few more deep thrusts. His hands trembled on Gil’s hips before he pulled them around to Hug the man securely against him. He ground his hips up against the man, and Gil flattened himself down as far as he could go, biting his knuckle as Odin released in his pouch. He felt his insides flood, his own body gushing around it. He flushed deeply, feeling deep satisfaction settling in his core and he moaned softly as Odin came down beneath him. 

Odin caressed his skin, touching along his back before smoothing along his sides before pulling the trembling man down onto him to press soft kisses into the crook of his neck. Gil hummed in appreciation, finding comfort and ground in the gentle but firm strokes against his skin. It was sweet, he thought and the warm palms felt nice on his rapidly cooling skin. He pulled his hand down to card through the man’s damp hair, cupping his cheek to pull him into a soft, somewhat lazy kiss. Odin indulged him, perhaps he’d done that a little too much but neither of them cared in the moment. Gil’s insides slowly started to loosen around him and both of them grunted softly as Odin fell out of him. Gill shuddered as what fluids that had been held inside dribbled out and he groaned softly in embarrassment at Odin’s responding noise. 

“Y-y-you get r-really wet, h-huh?” he asked curiously, opening his arms so Gil could readjust himself. Gil was embarrassed sure; he’d never released that much before and even now his body clenched around the new empty feeling. With that comment, along with the new dribble trailing down his thigh, he decided he should probably clean up down there…But Odin’s open arms looked so inviting. Ultimately, he decided to push himself up from the bed, giving the man a sheepish smile. 

“I think I should clean up.” He said, though he hesitated to actually move away from the other. Odin arched a brow at him before reaching up to cup his cheek lightly. Gil blinked at this, making a small surprised noise in his nose when Odin pressed a soft kiss to his lips. He stared as Odin pulled back and Odin gave him a light, affectionate smile. 

“T-take your t-time, I’ll b-be here when y-you get back.” He assured, brushing some of Gil’s sex tousled hair out of his face and Gil bit his lip in a sort of giddy embarrassment. Something about is words made his heart race and he nodded, smiling a little in return. 

“Alright, I’ll be right back.” He replied softly, his heart-melting a little when he was kissed again before he crawled off the bed, picking up his underwear as he hurried over to the bathroom. He didn’t really feel like cleaning anything off the floor, so hurrying was his best option. 

He sat on the toilet, his cheeks burning as he let himself empty out and he pondered absently if he should just take a shower and really clean off, or just hurry up and get back to bed. He pulled some tissue from the roll and moved to wipe, only to surprise himself with the amount of slick coating entrance. He blushed, tossing the sullied tissue into the toilet and he stood, moving to the shower to turn it on. 

Odin had said that he’d wait for him, so a shower couldn’t hurt.

Outside in the bedroom, Odin had wiped himself down with his tattered shirt and returned into his sweats to finish the bowl he and Gil had started. He heard the shower start so he figured he’d get comfortable. He leaned back against the wall, taking deep long pulls from his pipe as he mulled around what he just did. 

There went his virginity first of all, and while that was arbitrary it was something he felt the need to take note of. Not only that, he lost it to a guy, and worse than that, a Titan follower. 

He turned his head toward the window to exhale out through the grate, feeling like his view of the lights was becoming fuzzy. 

He wondered if the girls had heard them, flinching slightly at the thought. Maggie had made an attempt on his life before, and now he just went and slept with her good church-going boy. He clicked his tongue before bringing the bit of his pipe to his lips once again. He looked up in thought, sighing through his nose. 

Did Gil want something more? He guessed not, with that whole ‘I just wanna feel something’ talk, and hell, they just barely met. He guessed Gil /had/ been practically alone for gods only knew how long. Maybe he had just been desperate. He didn’t really blame him in that case. Were they going to keep this a secret if they could? 

He nodded to himself at the unspoken question, crossing his arms across his chest. His brows furrowed though, feeling an itch in the back of his mind. He worried for a moment if Gil could get pregnant. The man didn’t seem worried about it, but he couldn’t help but feel a little concerned. 

He puffed again from his pipe, starting to taste the resin that was now burning within it and he huffed the smoke from his nose quietly. 

Well, in any case, he knew he could keep his mouth shut if he had to. 

He was tapping the ash out of the pipe when he heard the shower turn off and he was quietly packing it away when the door to the bathroom opened. He watched Gil pace out, humming softly in approval. Gil made a face, choosing to ignore him as he sat down. He pulled the towel from around his waist and started to rumple his hair in it. 

“Y-you enjoy your sh-shower?” Odin spoke up and Gil straightened up, shaking his hair out. 

“Yeah actually, the water pressure is surprisingly nice here.” He answered, running the towel over his shoulders and the back of his neck. He winced slightly at a jolt of sudden pain, pressing against the lightly bruised bite mark on his shoulder. 

“Oh, that’s right!” He gasped, looking back at the other who had been startled by his outburst. 

“W-w-what’s right?” Odin asked and Gil narrowed his eyes somewhat.

“You bit me!” 

Odin seemed a little taken aback at the statement and he laughed a little sheepishly, continuing to pack his things into his bag. 

“You s-seemed to like it a-at the t-time.” He replied and Gil pursed his lips indignantly at the other, turning away while running his fingers in a gentle circle over the bruise. It pulsed somewhat painfully but the feeling just made his body feel warm again. They were quiet for a moment and Gil continued to lightly dry himself. Odin moved to close the window, locking it and taking a second to look out at the street and lights in the area. 

“Gil,” he started, having steeled himself as to not stumble over the man’s name. “C-can I ask you a qu-question?” he asked, and Gil nodded, pulling on a new pair of underwear. 

Odin scratched at his beard, trying to think of how he wanted to word his question. 

“B-before we got there, how l-long were you th-there? I d-didn’t really notice anyo-one around s-so I thought it was a l-little weird that y-you were there a-alone.” He inquired, and Gil looked down, unfolding a shirt in his lap before deciding he didn’t really want to wear a shirt to bed. Or pants. Or underwear for that matter. 

“I was on that planet for eight years.” Gil answered quietly, “And…I wasn’t alone really. I just…” he trailed; he knew that Odin knew somewhat about Nevy and maybe he knew about others. There had to be others, even if he didn’t want to believe it. The universe was too big for him to be the only one. 

“I was in a remote area to study for my career path.” He finished and Odin pursed his lips, feeling the slight guilt budding in his belly. He wasn’t ashamed or bothered by any means that Ava demolished the Titan Headquarters, less of them to deal with later in his opinion. However, eight years was a damn long time and it was essentially wasted time on Gil’s part now because of them. 

“O-oh.” Was all he could manage in response, looking up when he heard the bed creak as Gil stood from his bed. The man paced toward him and he moved to sit beside Odin, not looking at him but instead looking like he was deciding on what he wanted to do next. Ultimately, he leaned over to rest his head on Odin’s shoulder and Odin allowed it, moving his arm to wrap behind the other in an attempt at comfort. 

“Can I ask you a question?” Gil murmured softly, closing his eyes as the man leaned his cheek against the crown of his head. 

“Mhm?” 

Gil pursed his lips as he thought to himself, the guilt eating at his brain during the time they’d spent together. He'd been doubtless nearly his whole life, his belief was untarnished and steadfast. He'd been a proud follower… But now he didn't even have that. He wouldn't admit it, but a life on the run didn't sound too bad if he wasn't alone.

“Did you mean it when you said I wasn’t a failure? That I could be happy?” he asked softly, folding his hands in his lap. “Even if I lived my life on the run, do you think I could be happy?” he asked. 

Odin furrowed his brows, not really sure how to answer. He had no way to guarantee that; he couldn’t see into the future. Hell, he’d agreed to help Ava and honestly, he wasn’t sure they would survive through that. He reached to take one of Gil’s hands in his own, pulling it over to squeeze it gently between his hands. Gil let him, much to his surprise. 

“I c-can’t tell you the future, b-but I th-think it’s worth f-fighting for.” Odin said softly, running his thumb over Gil’s knuckles, feeling his shoulders slump a little. Odin bit his lip and he sighed softly, looking down to their hands between them. 

“I d-don’t have any reason t-to think you’re a f-failure at anything. Y-you were studying t-to be a d-doctor, right?” he asked, and Gil furrowed his brows, not really knowing where the man was going with this. Odin folded their fingers together, smiling a little when the man curled his fingers around his hand. 

“I n-never thanked you f-for saving my life.” He murmured and Gil’s eyes widened a bit, as Odin continued. “I-I know that saving us m-meant that you l-lost everything…B-but I would have d-died in that crash if not f-for you. S-so…” he paused, mulling his words for a moment. He looked down to meet Gil’s eyes, smiling a little to him. 

“Th-that doesn’t s-strike me as a f-failure as a doctor, G-Gil.” He said honestly, and Gil bit his lip as his throat tightened a bit with emotion. Odin pressed his forefinger under the man’s chin, lifting his head a little to keep his gaze and Gil struggled a bit to keep his eyes from watering. 

“Th-thank you for s-saving my life, Gil. I-I can’t take b-back what happened, b-but I want to take s-some responsib-bility for it and I want to p-pay you back f-for it when I can.” Odin continued softly, and Gil couldn’t help but believe the man’s words. He wanted to believe them. 

“You don’t have to thank me.” He mumbled out, not wanting to admit to the happiness that bubbled in his belly at the belief in him and Odin scoffed, rolling his eyes at the other. 

“I-it’s still nice though, isn’t it?” he asked sounding a little miffed and Gil laughed a little, the sound feeling foreign in his mouth but nice none the less. He nodded, pushing some of his hair behind his ear somewhat shyly. 

“Can I ask another question?” He asked, watching Odin move to lay down. Odin folded his hands behind his head, closing his eyes with a sigh. 

“You have a lot of questions,” Odin replied, jumping a little when the man poked the scar on his side. When he opened his eyes, he caught the man’s unimpressed look before Gil’s hand smoothed over his stomach. 

“You started the questions thing,” Gil informed and Odin bit his lip in a smile as that hand moved up to his chest. Gil smiled softly back, sighing softly through his nose as he remembered his question. 

“We won’t…this won’t be continuing tomorrow will it?” he asked, and Odin reached up to lightly brush his knuckles against Gil’s cheekbone. Gil wasn’t expecting the affection, but he didn’t mind it. 

“Do you w-want it to?” Odin returned and Gil sighed softly, taking the man’s hand and holding it against his cheek. 

Yes was the obvious answer, a million times yes. But the reality was a little less fruitful. GIL sighed, squeezing the man's hand before letting it drop into his lap

“I get the feeling that it would be better if we didn’t... Even if this has been really nice.” He said while moving to lay beside the other. He nestled his head on the man’s shoulder, resting his hand on his chest and Odin hummed softly in contentment. 

“It’s nice to think we could though.” Gil mumbled longingly, “I don’t really want to let this…whatever it is go.” He continued softly, flushing a bit in embarrassment at his own honesty. He’d never had this before and now that he had it, he was afraid it wouldn't come again. Odin shifted and Gil felt lips press against his forehead. 

“E-even if we don’t, I d-don’t mind the company now.” Odin murmured softly while slipping his fingers in between Gil’s on his chest. Gil hummed softly in agreement, smiling a little to himself at the bittersweet feeling in his gut. Odin’s words weren’t exactly comforting, but he agreed at least.

“I…” Gil bit his lip as he debated on voicing his thoughts before deciding against it. Instead, he nuzzled more against the man’s body; pulling his hand away and moving it to wrap around Odin’s waist. Odin simply caressed his arm instead. 

“Thank you for indulging me.” He murmured and Odin chuckled lightly, reaching down to take Gil’s chin and pull him up for a light kiss on the lips. Gil’s eyes fluttered and he bit his lip when Odin pulled away. 

“D-don’t worry about it.” He replied quietly, resting his hand in the man’s white hair. He felt Gil sigh deeply against him and he returned the sound, turning his head to rest his cheek against Gil’s forehead. 

“You sh-should get some sleep.” Odin murmured softly, tracing circles in Gil’s back and Gil nodded, his eyes already closed and ready for the sleeping. 

Odin let the man rest with him for a while, listening to his breathing even out as he fell asleep. He smoothed his hand over the man’s shoulders, sighing softly to himself before looking out to the dark sky through the window. He didn’t know what tomorrow was going to bring, and he was sure any and all of the emotions he’d built with the man would become somewhat of a problem later on.

However, he didn’t feel the same kind of regret or fear he felt he should have. He held the sleeping man closer to him, feeling that he could ignore tomorrow for now. He closed his eyes with a small hope in his heart, pulling the blanket up over both of them to finally settle in for a night’s sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all!  
So this fic is totally just the indulgent lovechild that I had to get down on paper after watching Gil's dream a couple of times over.   
Gil has an internal penis and a womb, yes, but he won't get pregnant from this.   
Please enjoy your read!


End file.
